


Dando Bola

by CariZee



Category: Having A Ball
Genre: M/M, it's a match made in heaven, men who love men, men who love snakes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy tiene que hacer de canguro para la serpiente pitón de su sobrina y accidentalmente le da de comer demasiados ratones. Por suerte para él, un magnífico herpetólogo vive en el piso de arriba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dando Bola

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Cari Z**

**Dando Bola**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Título original: _Having a Ball_

 

© 2012 Cari Z.

 

Traducción y formatos: Traductores Anónimos

 

Todos los derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro o e-book puede ser reproducida o transmitida en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, electrónico o mecánico, incluyendo fotocopias, grabaciones, o por cualquier sistema de almacenamiento y recuperación de información sin el permiso por escrito de la editorial.

 

<http://www.carizerotica.blogspot.com.es/>

 

Esta es una obra de ficción. Cualquier parecido con personas vivas o muertas es pura coincidencia.

**Sinopsis**

Jimmy tiene que hacer de canguro para la serpiente pitón de su sobrina y accidentalmente le da de comer demasiados ratones. Por suerte para él, un magnífico herpetólogo vive en el piso de arriba

**  
**

**Con** la miradafija, observé a través de la urna de cristal donde yacía, enroscada entre gránulos de alfalfa, la pequeña serpiente. Desde allí, inmóvil, la serpiente también se fijó en mí. Era difícil saber a ciencia cierta si el animal que tenía enfrente estaba vivo o muerto, y tuve que resistirme a la idea de golpear el cristal para que aquella criatura se moviese, pestañease, o hiciese algún movimiento que me sacara de dudas. Ya se sabe que las serpientes no tienen por qué tener sentimientos y mucho menos mostrarlos, pero según mi sobrina Kelly, aquella serpiente sí los tenía. De repente, tras escuchar la palabra “sesos”, volví a seguir el hilo de la conversación…

—Un momento, ¿cómo dices?

            Ella continuaba con la mirada fija en mí, una mirada que ahora, debido al efecto lupa de sus lentes, mostraba unos ojos mucho más penetrantes que de costumbre. La jovencita, con coletas, gafas de color rosa y un polo del color de la lavanda, era probablemente el bicho más raro que había visto nunca, aunque por suerte, su aspecto no la despojaba de su indiscutible belleza. Por otro lado, también tenía que asegurarme de pasar con ella tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que dejara de utilizar aquellos anticuados protectores de bolsillo. También había visto algunas fotos de su padre cuando este aún iba al instituto…  pero este, mi hermano, nunca fue capaz de llevar tan bien un estilo tan _friki_ y extravagante como el de ella.

            —Ya dije —espetó ella con la parsimoniosa paciencia que toda mujer alcanza a lo largo de su vida—, que Ganimedes era delicada con la comida. Cuando la trajimos por primera vez no quería comer ratoncitos, y le pregunté al señor Bradshaw, que me dijo que teníamos que tener algo de paciencia, que las serpientes a veces se comportan así. Pero yo continuaba estando preocupada, así que el señor Bradshaw cogió  uno de los ratoncitos y le reventó los sesos. Ganimedes empezó a lamerlos hasta que al final acabó tragándose al ratoncito entero. Eso era exactamente lo que yo tenía que hacer en caso de que Ganimedes se negase a comer. —Fascinada, Kelly dirigió la mirada hacia mí y yo, frunciendo el ceño, fijé a su vez la mirada en su padre como preguntándole — _¿Pero qué coño pasa?_ … Finalmente, su padre comenzó a hacerme señas con las manos.

            —Casey Bradshaw vive en el piso de arriba —explicó Michael mientras se subía las gafas. Tenía quince años más que yo; durante toda mi vida, él fue prácticamente un adulto para mí, y trabajaba como profesor de Astronomía en la Universidad de Arizona. Siempre viste sudadera y, durante los últimos días, parecía estar algo obsesionado con su look académico—. Es herpetólogo, trabaja conmigo en la Universidad de Arizona. No lo conozco mucho, pero Kelly quería una serpiente de mascota y él me recomendó una de estas. Además, también se ofreció a ayudarnos siempre que lo necesitásemos. Si tienes algún problema con Ganimedes mientras nosotros no estemos, habla con él.

            —Genial. ¿Y por qué el nombre de Ganimedes? —le pregunté yo. Una pregunta extraña, lo sé, pero me mataba la curiosidad.         

            —Es una de las lunas más grandes de Júpiter.

            —Ah genial, tiene mucho sentido sí... —Algún momento especial en la relación padre-hija; lo entiendo. —¡No es broma! —espeté como defendiéndome cuando sus ojos me miraron. Lo último que haría sería bromear con mi hermano mayor. Uno, porque no teníamos ese tipo de relación, y dos, porque Stacy, su mujer, había muerto en un accidente de tráfico hacía cuatro meses, justo antes de que comenzasen las clases. Por aquel entonces yo andaba un poco perdido (en realidad en el paro, pero tenía algunos ahorros y un coche) y cuando finalmente volvió a la familia buscando ayuda como un desesperado con Kelly mientras las aguas volvían a su cauce, yo me ofrecí para ayudarle. ¿Por qué no? Era el más pequeño de cinco hermanos y, para ser honestos, casi no nos conocíamos entre nosotros, aunque éramos una familia. Además, quería conocer al menos a uno de mis sobrinos… y sin duda había hecho muy buenas migas con Kelly.

            En vez de irme a recorrer la costa californiana, me quedé en Tucson, Arizona, en un apartamento que quedaba en un sótano en la otra punta de la ciudad, trabajando por las noches en el _Crate & Barrel_ y quedándome con Kelly cuando su padre me lo pedía. Pero nunca era más de una semana; ya que eran las vacaciones de invierno y él no trabajaba. Aparentemente, fue entonces cuando se compraron la serpiente.

            —¡Tito Jimmy! —resonó la voz alegre de Kelly, que acabó con nuestro cruce de miradas—. ¡Mira! ¡Se está moviendo! —Volví hacia donde estaba ella y vimos cómo la pitón se desenrollaba lentamente y se movía hacia la otra esquina de la urna. Tuve que admitir que era una pitón bastante bonita, marrón con toques rojizos, y unas rayas oscuras y finas que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Kelly ya me había dicho que esa especie se llamaba pitón bola rayada, y podía verlo con mis propios ojos.

            —El calentador de su urna está allí —me dijo—. Allí puede descansar tranquila.

            —Sí, como en su propia sauna —contesté yo—. Un lugar muy agradable.

            —¿Y qué es una sauna? —preguntó Kelly frunciendo levemente el ceño.

            —Es una habitación de lo más caliente donde la gente va a sudar.

            La pequeña arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

            —¿Eso qué? ¿Sudar y calentarse? —No podía ocultar la sonrisa, aunque no, no tenía intención de decirle qué otros usos podían tener las saunas—. La gente es muy rara, ya sabes —dije finalmente.

            —Como tu tío —dijo mi hermano al entrar en la habitación. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, y él lo miró—. El autobús que nos llevará al aeropuerto espera abajo, tenemos que irnos Kelly. Despídete.

            —Adiós, tito Jimmy. —Me agarró con sus brazos de pulpo por el cuello y me dio un apretón tan grande que vi las estrellas—. Cuidarás muy bien de Ganimedes, ¿verdad?

            —Por supuesto que lo haré —le prometí. Me acerqué a donde estaba Michael para que me diera las últimas instrucciones –siempre tenía instrucciones de última hora–, mientras que ella se despedía de la serpiente.

            —Tienes que darle de comer mañana. Con un ratoncito congelado estará bien, pero será mejor que los descongeles primero. Hay una bolsita con un montón en el congelador.

            Arrugué la nariz.

—Tío, no me digas que tienes crías de ratones congelados.

            —Hombre, me ahorro tener que ir a la tienda. Dale solo uno, ¿vale? Luego le das otro a la semana. Volveremos en diez días, por lo que solo tendrás que darle de comer dos veces.

            —Perfecto.

            —Si algo va mal, si la urna pierde potencia o Ganimedes empieza a tener mal aspecto, llama al señor Bradshaw, ¿vale? Vive justo en el piso de arriba, y también te he dejado su teléfono en la mesita de la entrada. Si por alguna razón hay una emergencia...

            —Michael. —Lo agarré por los hombros—. De verdad, está todo claro. Tú vete tranquilo y diviértete con tus suegros. Los padres de Stacy habían estado insistiendo en que Kelly los visitase por Navidad, y sabiendo lo que había pasado, los entendía. Llamaban para hablar con Kelly casi todas las noches, y parecía que aquella situación también empezaba a afectar a Michael, que comenzó a parecer cansado desde el mismo momento en el que empecé a hablar de ellos. Estaba metido ya en los 40 y, aunque físicamente nos parecíamos bastante -éramos más o menos igual de altos, morenos de pelo corto y ojos azules (y con la misma estructura de huesos que nuestra madre)-, la diferencia de edad se notaba mucho. Yo tenía trece años cuando él se casó con Stacy, y no pude librarme de tener que ser yo el que llevara los anillos. Kelly y yo nos acercábamos más en edad que él conmigo. Por otra parte, siempre me trataba como a un niño más que como un hermano, pero yo me portaba bien con él porque sabía que estaba sufriendo, y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle a superarlo.

            Cuando se fueron, puse mi bolsa en la habitación que había libre. Sin duda, cuando decoraron la habitación, pensaron en los padres de Stacy: la colcha era de flores estampadas, las cortinas eran sosas, y había tres cajas de pañuelitos repartidas por entre los muebles. Recordé a Kelly diciendo algo sobre su abuela sufriendo alergias, motivo por el que odiaba tener que venir a Arizona. Personalmente, tenía mi propia opinión sobre el tema, pero eso no viene a cuento, y simplemente me la reservo. Sobre la madre de Stacy solo recuerdo a una mujer fina y huesuda, muy bien vestida, con sombrero y guantes a juego color lila en la boda de su hija, completamente escandalizada porque le pasé una copa de champán. Sí, puede que solo tuviese trece años, pero el presupuesto de la boda no era muy alto, así que ayudé como camarero. Y ya no volví a verla más… Indudablemente, Michael no podía decir lo mismo.

 

            Puse la alarma en la mesita de noche. Mi turno no comenzaría hasta dentro de seis horas, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para echar una cabezada. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente no dormía lo suficiente. No me hacía ningún favor trasnochar desde las diez de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana; además, ahora con la Navidad a punto de empezar, estaba echando horas extras y últimamente el horario de trabajo era de diez a diez. Me venía genial porque así pagaba el alquiler y tenía dinero para la gasolina del coche, pero no me daba para mucho más que eso. Me tiré encima de la colcha florida y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

            Con perfume a lavanda… ¡Qué detalle!

 

**CUANDO VOLVÍ** a la casa de Michael a la mañana siguiente no podía con mi cuerpo. A la persona que pensó que un reno pintado con espray de metal y repleto de luces era un buen objeto decorativo habría que matarla. O por lo menos, hacer que estuviese conmigo desenvolviendo los dichosos embalajes día tras día durante doce horas porque, no me importa lo decorativos que sean, como no andes vivo, te ves con un cuerno clavado en el brazo y una pezuña en la nariz, intentando no romper nada porque la política de la empresa estipula que cosa que rompes, cosa que pagas. De verdad, mejor ardo en el infierno antes de que me quiten cinco dólares del sueldo por uno de esos renos.

            Me eché sobre la silla que estaba al lado del terrario de Ganimedes. Estaba exactamente igual que ayer, como una bolita que se movía de un lado para otro dependiendo de si tenía frío o calor. No entendía por qué la gente tenía una serpiente como mascota: ni se pueden abrazar ni jugar con ellas y tampoco ronroneaban o ladraban ni te traían cosas como hacen los perros… Sin embargo, tampoco morderían tus zapatos ni se mearían en la cama y Michael parecía más bien ser una persona quisquillosa.

            Seguramente había sido él el que había convencido a Kelly para que tuviese una mascota bonita y limpia que no diera muchos problemas, y ella habría escogido una serpiente, gracias a… como quiera que se llame el que vive arriba.

            Las instrucciones que me había dado Michael tardaron en regresar a mi mente: Ah sí, comida. Bueno… comida… la noche anterior había sacado una bolsita de ratones del frigorífico y la había puesto a descongelar, porque meterlos en el microondas solo traería problemas y solo de pensarlo me dan nauseas. Los ratoncitos me estaban esperando en el mismo lugar donde yo los había dejado, solo que ahora estaban empapados. Por lo menos yo ya había comido, porque tener que comer después de todo el proceso hubiese sido muy poco probable.

            Supuestamente, en algún lugar de la casa había unas pinzas especiales para dar de comer a la serpiente, pero no las vi ni en la encimera ni tampoco cerca de la urna. Tampoco tenía intención de meter la mano hasta tan abajo sin un tenedor o algo que me ayudase a meter el ratón en el terrario, así que agarré la dichosa bolsita y la acerqué hasta la parte superior de la urna. Quité la tapa y, lentamente, saqué uno de los ratoncitos y lo lancé al interior con la esperanza de que aquellas criaturitas, ya rígidas y sin vida, colaborasen y cayesen dentro de la urna sin tener que recurrir a la acción humana.

            Obediente, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, uno de ellos cayó en el interior de la urna. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente rápido al manipular la bolsa y otro decidió ser devorado antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Así pues, en el interior de la urna yacían dos ratoncitos y la serpiente, que empezó a moverse, parecía estar bastante interesada en los recién llegados. Me quedé presenciando el espectáculo, la naturaleza más fingida al modo más darwinista, y se me pusieron los vellos de punta.

—Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, Gani. —Después de todo, los ratoncitos también eran pequeños… ¿Qué podía sucederle por ingerir un par de calorías más? Finalmente, cerré la bolsa y la volví a dejar en el frigorífico, me lavé las manos y me retiré a mi cutre habitación a echarme una siesta de seis horas.

 

**SEIS HORAS** que fueron más bien cuatro y, en el mismo momento en el que abrí los ojos, sentí que mi estómago rugía como una fiera. Está bien, era hora de comer algo. Primero comer algo y después una ducha. Me miré el brazo y vi que tenía un arañazo enorme, rojo y brillante, que me recorría el brazo desde el hombro a la muñeca… y además el dolor que me producía era bastante molesto. Luego comí, me di una ducha y me puse a desinfectarme la herida. Debería haberlo hecho antes de acostarme, pero estaba tan cansado que casi me faltaban las fuerzas para llegar a la cama. Sin duda, me hubiese fallado la coordinación necesaria para desenrollar y volver a enrollar los vendajes.

            Me fui a la cocina, pero me detuve en mi recorrido para echar un vistazo a Ganimedes. ¡Qué raro! No estaba enroscada como de costumbre, sino estirada ocupando todo el centro de la urna. Me acerqué un poco más:

—¿Gani? —No se movía y, tras unos segundos, tampoco estaba seguro de si respiraba. Su cuerpo mostraba un enorme bulto que seguramente era a causa de los ratones que se había zampado. En ese mismo momento volvieron a mis oídos las palabras de advertencia de Michael: “Dale solo uno”. ¿Y si le había dado demasiada comida a la serpiente de Kelly? ¡Joder! ¿Y si estaba muerta porque le había reventado el estómago o qué sé yo? ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a una niña de ocho años que acaba de perder también a su madre? Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, el peor tío del mundo… un asesino de culebras.

            —Mierda y mil veces mierda… —Espera un momento. ¿Cómo se llamaba el tío que vivía arriba? El herpetólogo…. ¿dónde diablos había dejado Michael todos sus datos? Fui al vestíbulo y cogí un trocito de papel arrugado que se encontraba junto a la figura de una piña… ¡vaya decoración! “Casey Bradshaw, nº 402”. También había escrito el número de teléfono, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de llamarlo por teléfono pudiendo decírselo en persona. De todas formas, necesitaba que viniese. ¡Cuanto antes!

            No me apetecía tener que esperar el ascensor, así que subí por las escaleras, deprisa, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. El piso 402 también quedaba en la esquina, justo encima del piso de Michael. Sin pensar, llamé a la puerta con fuerza.

            Medio minuto después, la puerta se abrió ante mí permitiéndome apreciar la figura de un joven muchacho pelirrojo de pelo rizado y de piel extremadamente blanca salpicada de pecas. El muchacho llevaba una camisa a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros. Me miró y en sus labios pronto se dibujó la silueta de una ‘O’.

—Mmm… ¿sí?

            —¿Eres Casey Bradshaw? —pregunté con impaciencia. En realidad, no creía que fuese él; me esperaba otro tipo de persona, alguien con un doctorado en reptilogía tenía que ser, por lo menos, igual de viejo que Michael… y también alguien tan culto y estudiado como él. Quizás era el hijo del señor que yo andaba buscando.

            —Sí, eso es, soy yo —afirmó.

            Pestañeé un par de veces como dudando de su palabra.

—¿De verdad? ¿El profesor?

            —¡El mismo! —repitió—. ¿Y tú eres…?

            —Sí, perdón. —Sí, hay que presentarse, qué tonto soy. Pensé que quizás creyese que era uno de esos vagabundos sin casa, allí delante de él, todo sudado y en camiseta, descalzo, sin calcetines, con el pelo desaliñado como en los 80 y un arañazo hinchado que me recorría todo el brazo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado como para pararme a pensar en eso—. Me llamo Jimmy Sargent, soy el hermano de Michael Sargent. Tú quizás lo conozcas como el señor Sargent. Bueno, me estoy quedando en casa de él y de su hija Kelly y me dijo que hablase contigo si tenía problemas con Ganimedes.

            —¿Qué le ocurre a Ganimedes?

            Estupendo. Ha llegado la hora de confesarlo todo. Y encima a todo un amante de las serpientes. Seguramente pensaría de mí que no era más que un vago aprovechado.

—Le di demasiada comida. Le di dos ratoncitos de esos en vez de uno; y ahora no se mueve, está quieta y no sabría decirte si está viva o muerta. También sé que es inútil que venga y te moleste con estas cosas, pero si no me ayudas, ¡estoy jodido!

            Bradshaw escuchó toda mi palabrería con bastante calma y cuando terminé de hablar, simplemente, me sonrió. Me sonrió y, además, le cambió la cara: en ella ya no se dibujaba un –ajá sino un –vaya. Tenía una dentadura perfecta, con dientes blancos como perlas y su sonrisa denotaba alegría, haciendo que todo su rostro pareciese calmado. Aquella impresión me pareció bastante sexy, lo que hizo que me sintiese aún más culpable de haber descuidado tanto mi aspecto.

—Dos ratoncitos no deberían suponer ningún problema. A veces, las pitones bola se dan auténticos atracones. Ya sabes, se dan banquetes y luego ayunan. Seguramente no le pasa nada.

            No tenía palabras para expresar lo tranquilo que me encontraba después de su respuesta. La angustiosa presión que se había apoderado de todo mi pecho pareció disiparse y desaparecer por completo,  y en ese momento lo que más me apetecía era sentarme y relajarme. Bradshaw seguro que me lo notó en la cara.

—¿Por qué no entras un momento? Me pondré los zapatos y podremos ir abajo al piso de Michael.

            —Claro, gracias. —Entré con cierto temor a encontrarme… bueno, un montón de serpientes. Pero no, no vi ninguna, ni tampoco nada que me recordase a Indiana Jones en la película _En busca del arca perdida_ ; aunque sí vi algunos terrarios adornando las paredes, al menos, no había ninguno en el salón. El lugar era bastante agradable, estaba decorado con un estilo que recordaba al de los ranchos de Estados Unidos, ciertamente todo muy estiloso, muy tranquilo y relajado. Me senté en un sillón negro de cuero (¡sí que era cómodo!) y me quedé mirando cómo aquel biólogo versado en culebras desaparecía en la cocina.

            —Solo estoy apartando el chile del fuego  —me dijo, y tan pronto como procesé el olor que me llegaba, el estómago me comenzó a gruñir. Dios, qué hambre tenía.

            Sacando solo la cabeza y dirigiéndose a mí, me dijo:

—Bueno, hay comida suficiente para dos.

            Todo un detalle de su parte, la verdad. Pero…

—Gracias, de verdad, pero ¿no te importa ir antes a ver a Gani? Si no, no sé si voy a poder comer tranquilo.

            —Claro  —me dijo serenamente. Luego, se puso unas zapatillas como las que se usan para jugar al tenis—. Vamos.

            Aunque no intercambiamos ni una sola palabra al respecto, ambos nos decidimos por tomar las escaleras. Yo había dejado la puerta del piso abierta, pero por suerte había un portero en el edificio. Si hubiese hecho lo mismo en la lúgubre madriguera donde vivía, me hubiesen quitado el televisor en menos que canta un gallo. Elegante, lo que se dice elegante, no era. Yo iba primero y Bradshaw me seguía. Cuando entramos en el piso, cerró la puerta y fuimos directamente a ver cómo estaba Ganimedes. Para mí estaba tal cual la dejé: estirada y tiesa. En ese momento, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí. Dios mío qué tonto he sido, qué inútil. El más pequeño de cinco hermanos y, cuando yo nací, todas las virtudes y todos los dones que Dios tenía destinados para la familia Sargent ya se habían acabado… y ya solo quedaban pecados y culpas… Probablemente me quedé con la pereza…

            —Está bien, está harta y tiene sueño —sentenció Bradshaw tras unos momentos de contemplación tras el cristal de la urna—. Y quizá también tenga un poco de frío. —Tras decir eso último, abrió la urna y, con delicadeza, cogió a la pequeña pitón para ponerla en la zona más cálida del terrario. Una vez la acomodó, la serpiente volvió a moverse; se enroscó lentamente hasta formar una bola que, sin duda, me resultaba de lo más familiar. Entonces suspiré aliviado. Bradshaw cerró la urna y me miró. De nuevo, sus labios me parecieron de lo más expresivos—. Estabas nervioso, ¿verdad?

            —Tío, ni te imaginas —le dije mientras suspiraba—. Muchas gracias, Bradshaw.

            —Por favor, llámame Casey —dijo él—. Solo mis alumnos me llaman Bradshaw. Creo que, fuera de las aulas, suena un poco exagerado. A decir verdad, suena exagerado siempre; diría que hasta pretencioso, pero tengo que adoptar cierto decoro académico.

            —Claro que sí, Casey. —Comencé a tocarme el pelo, toda una señal de lo tranquilo que estaba después de que hubiese desaparecido la presión de mi pecho—. De verdad, me has salvado la vida. Creía que me iba a dar un infarto.

            —No hay de qué  —volvió a repetirme—. Te he visto un par de veces por aquí… ¿Y dices que eres el hermano pequeño de Michael?

            —El más pequeño de todos —dije yo—. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar un poco mientras que él y Kelly están… ya sabes…. —Dios mío, qué expresivo estaba hoy, ¿no? Probablemente creería que no era más que un imbécil.

            Por su parte, Casey solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

—Entiendo. Qué bien que estés aquí con tu hermano después de todo lo que ha pasado.

            —Bueno, ya sabes, la familia es lo primero —dije de manera poco convincente. ¡Qué fuerte!

Luego nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante unos instantes.

            —¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó finalmente—. Porque, de verdad, hay chile suficiente para dos y me gustaría que comieses conmigo.

            Era un mentiroso, pero me pareció un buen gesto por su parte.

—Sí, me encantaría. Dame solo un momento para que me limpie… —El sonido del teléfono en la distancia de la casa hizo que tuviese que dejar de hablar—. Perdona, déjame que atienda el teléfono un segundo. —Casi no esperé a que me dijera que sí y ya corría hacia la habitación de invitados, donde la canción _Why don’t you get a job?_ de Offspring me anunciaba que era algo relacionado con el trabajo. Cogí el teléfono de la mesita de noche y le di a la tecla verde—. ¿Sí, dígame?

            —¿Quieres trabajar un turno más? —me preguntó, sin preámbulos, la voz de mi jefe—. Porque Jake está en el hospital con un dedo roto, y me vendría de lujo tu ayuda. Se te pagaría extra.

            ¡Ah! Sin duda, eso me vendría genial. Y bueno, había dormido cuatro horas, por lo que no tendría problemas para pasar la noche en vela.

—¡Claro!

            —Genial. Empiezas en una hora.

            —Ge… —La llamada se cortó—… nial. —Sí, genial, estupendo, solo que ahora ya no tenía tiempo para comer con Bradshaw… quiero decir Casey. Volví al salón donde él me esperaba de pie y en calma—. Perdón, acaban de llamarme del trabajo y necesitan que vaya ahora.

            —No pasa nada —dijo Casey sin más, aunque tampoco esperaba que se pusiese a llorar como una Magdalena. Era simplemente un cierto tipo de… respuesta auto reconfortante—. En otro momento.

            —Claro, sería estupendo. Ciertamente estupendo.

            —¡Qué bien! —Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta y yo ya había captado la indirecta, así que lo acompañé hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta y él salió—. Nos vemos, Jimmy.

            —Sí, muchas gracias de nuevo.

            —No hay de qué. —En cuestión de segundos, él estaba de nuevo en las escaleras y yo andaba, como un poseso, intentando comer, ducharme y vestirme como una persona normal. Además, también me esforzaba por no pensar en Casey Bradshaw. No tenía tiempo para luchar contra una erección.

            Cual animal, devoré unas tostadas, me bebí un zumo, me monté en el coche y me lancé a la carretera teniendo todavía un montón de tiempo. A mitad de camino, parpadeó el teléfono, pero no hice caso de eso. Después de todo, no podía hablar y conducir al mismo tiempo, probablemente ni siquiera con un set de auriculares de manos libres; se me daba fatal eso de hacer varias cosas a la vez y ni siquiera dejaba que mi padre encendiese la radio cuando me enseñaba a conducir. Tuve mi primer accidente una vez que intentaba encender el aire acondicionado… Sí, me encantaba conducir, pero también tuve siempre presente cuáles eran mis limitaciones.

            Me dirigí hacia un pequeño aparcamiento situado en la parte trasera del centro comercial _La Encantada_ , y fue entonces cuando miré el teléfono. Tenía una llamada perdida de Michael, así que apagué el vehículo y lo llamé.

            Contestó justo después del primer toque.

—¿Jimmy?

            —Hola, Michael.

            —Bueno, ¿has quemado la casa ya o algo así?

            Se me escapó una sonrisa forzada. No importaba de qué hermano estuviésemos hablando; siempre tenían la misma actitud conmigo respecto a mis capacidades, algo que, considerando lo que acababa de suceder, tampoco era demasiado desacertado.

—Estuve preocupado durante un tiempo porque creía que había matado a Ganimedes, pero…

            —¿Qué?  —me interrumpió Michael sin dejar que terminase. Había algo extraño en su forma de hablar. Sentía cierta tensión, una tensión que nunca antes le había notado, ni siquiera cuando murió Stacy—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

            —Bueno, relájate, todo está bien. En vez de uno, le di dos ratones por accidente, y parecía que no se movía, pero llamé a Casey y vino a echarle un vistazo. Dijo que la criaturita está perfecta.

            —Madre mía, James. —Hacía años que no me llamaba James, concretamente desde el día en que derramé una coca-cola encima de Stacy mientras ensayaban la cena para su boda. Ella, a diferencia de Michael, no se enfadó, pero él se cabreó conmigo—. No puedo dejarte solo ni diez puñeteros minutos, ¿no? Incluso Kelly, una niña, es más responsable que tú y no tiene ni diez años.

            Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—La serpiente está bien, Michael.

            —No gracias a ti, por lo que dices.

            —Mira —acabé saltando, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía—, si quieres buscarte a otra persona que se haga cargo de cuidarte el puto piso y la puta serpiente y que te ayude en tu puta vida, ¡perfecto! Buena suerte, capullo. —Corté la llamada y tiré el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto. Respiraba como si me faltase el aire… y la poca calma que tenía después de una mañana tan movida acabó esfumándose. Permanecí en el coche, hablándome a mí mismo y mordiéndome la lengua para que aquellos susurros míos no acabaran convirtiéndose en bramidos de fiera. No debería habérselo contado, debería haberme callado como una puta. Lo último que Michael necesitaba era tener más información a su favor sobre la mierda de persona que soy.

            Me sonó el teléfono; era Michael. Lo sabía porque el tono de llamada que le tenía asignado era la canción _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie, pero ahora estaba pensando seriamente si cambiársela por _Creep_ de Radiohead. Qué capullo. Puse el móvil en silencio y me lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, luego salí del coche y me dirigí a comenzar mi jornada laboral.

            Hice el turno para el que me llamaron, luego hice mi turno normal y, finalmente, mi jefe me mandó a casa con órdenes de no volver en dos días. A pesar de no poder casi mantenerme de pie, me sentía lleno de energía, extremadamente estimulado, vivo gracias al café y al azúcar que había tomado. Volví a dirigirme al edificio, bastante pijo, donde estaba el piso de Michael; el portero me dejó pasar y justamente me estaba preguntando por qué diablos no podía dar con la yema de mis dedos al botón del ascensor cuando, de repente, noté que alguien me cogía por el hombro. Tan rápido me volví, que acabé chocando con la puerta metálica del ascensor, que finalmente se abrió tras mis espaldas. El individuo que me importunaba salió del ascensor y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Al final, tras varios intentos de concentración, pude fijarme en su rostro.

            —¿Casey?.

            —Hola Jimmy. —Me miró de arriba abajo—. Tienes mal aspecto, muchacho.

            —Bueno, tú te ves genial —le contesté con total sinceridad, según parece, sin importarme mucho el hecho de que la conexión entre mi subconsciente y mi boca no estuviese pasando por sus mejores momentos. Era verdad; se veía fenomenal, con sus pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta Henley de manga larga azul oscuro que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Además, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y, en las manos, llevaba una bolsa—.  Hueles fenomenal.

            —Seguro que el olor tan rico viene de las tostadas —dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sexy. En realidad, era una sonrisa normal, pero viniendo de él, me pareció extremadamente sexy.

            —Genial, lo último que comí fueron unas tostadas.

            —¿Ah, sí? —Me hizo retroceder hasta entrar de nuevo en el ascensor y pulsó el número 4—. ¿Y cuándo comiste eso?

            —Ayer… justo después de que nos viésemos.

            —Madre mía, Jimmy, eso fue hace casi veinticuatro horas.

            —Exacto. —Con la mano que tenía libre, me restregué toda la cara, una cara que me pareció insensible, adormecida y amodorrada. Casey me seguía agarrando del brazo, y yo, por mi parte, tampoco tenía ninguna prisa de apartárselo—. Trabajé el doble, y he bebido algo de… en realidad mucho café. Y he comido algo de pan. También una caja entera de caramelos de esos que parecen pajitas… no me pude resistir.

            —¿Dónde trabajas? —Seguidamente, se abrió el ascensor. Con una gentileza extrema, me animó a salir hasta el rellano de su piso, para finalmente entrar en su apartamento.

            —En el centro comercial, en el _Crate & Barrel_. Soy reponedor, repongo productos que nunca compraría —le dije con bastante seguridad—. No me va la decoración de esos renos de metal, y además, me resultan extremadamente malvados, hay que tener cuidado con tanto pincho. —Mientras él cerraba la puerta, yo me limité a echar una ojeada alrededor—. ¡Este no es el piso de Michael!

            —No, no, es el mío. Sé que tienes que dormir, pero antes me gustaría que comieses algo.

            Vaya tela.

—¡Vaya! —dije de manera astuta—. Claro, ¡sería genial!

            —Puedes comer un sándwich o, si quieres, puedo prepararte algo distinto. Siempre y cuando uno de los ingredientes sean los huevos. Sería algo más elaborado que en el desayuno; cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar, y cuando paro es porque algo va mal. —Dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la mesita del recibidor y se quitó la chaqueta, entonces se dirigió hacia mí y, con delicadeza, me quitó la mía. Luego, casi de manera instintiva, las colgó en el perchero.

            —Con el sándwich bastará —dije tras unos segundos. Quería que cocinase algo para mí, pero no estaba lo suficientemente centrado como para disfrutar de la comida. Además, después de haber comido tanto, mis capacidades para conversar se verían extremadamente afectadas.

            Casey recogió la bolsa del suelo, y yo lo seguí hasta el salón principal de la casa. Haciendo gestos con la mano, apuntó al sofá.

—Ve y siéntate. Traeré un par de platos y algo para beber. ¿Más café?

            —Mmm, no, zumo mejor, si tienes.

            —Claro que sí. —Tras unos minutos, volvió a entrar en el salón con dos platos pequeños de color azul y un vaso de zumo para mí; él tomaría café. El sofá era grande, lo suficientemente grande como para estirarse por completo, pero él se sentó tan cerca de mí que nuestros muslos casi se rozaban. Me alcanzó la comida y, como animales hambrientos, los dos comenzamos a comer.

            Bueno, si tan solo hubiese estado despierto para probarlo, quizás me hubiese gustado disfrutar más del desayuno casero porque, de verdad, las tostadas estaban deliciosas; y el momento en sí me supo a gloria. Era comida de verdad, y estaba realmente buena… Yo solo mascaba y tragaba, como si no hubiese un mañana. Había terminado en menos de dos minutos y, cuando terminé de limpiarme la boca y las manos, dirigí la mirada hacia Casey, que parecía… ¡sorprendido! Por su parte, no se había terminado ni la primera de sus tostadas, y parecía que sus ojos se habían quedado fijos mirando cómo comía yo.

            —Normalmente no soy tan cerdo —le dije, pensando que quizás se estuviese arrepintiendo de haberme invitado a comer después de ver que también me acababa la mitad de su desayuno.

            —Oh, para nada —dijo de manera distraída—. Está todo bien, todo perfecto. —Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos—. Tenías mucha hambre.

            —Ni te lo imaginas. —Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un momento antes de que mis caderas comenzaran a vibrar enloquecidamente—. ¡Mierda! —Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me quedé mirándolo.

            —No es trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó Casey.

            —No, no me dejarán volver en algunos días. Es Michael. —Rechacé la llamada y volví a guardarme el móvil.

            —¿No quieres hablar con tu hermano?

            —Ahora mismo, no. No mientras se comporte como una zorra. —Me acabé el zumo que me quedaba y lancé un suspiro—. Gracias por el desayuno, tío, de verdad.

            Casey me sonrió nuevamente, y una extraña presión volvió a apoderarse de todo mi pecho; una sensación que habría achacado al hambre si no fuera porque acababa de comer.

—Un placer, me gusta tu compañía.

            —Bueno, odio tener que dejarte sin ella, pero tengo que ir abajo antes de que el sueño se apodere de mí y me duerma en tu sofá.

            —Puedes dormir si quieres —dijo sorprendiéndome—. De hecho, ¿por qué no te duermes? No tienes que ir a ningún sitio, ¿no? —Sin pensar demasiado, asentí con la cabeza—. Estaba pensando en preparar chile relleno para cenar, y esta noche televisan un partido de fútbol. Podrías dormir seis o siete horas, y yo podría prepararte algo que se me da especialmente bien.

            —No te preocupes —dije inmediatamente, tras lo que deseé pegarme a mí mismo por estar siempre apareciendo y desapareciendo. En realidad, deseaba que lo hiciera—. Pero si me dices que no habrá problema y que no supondré ningún estorbo para ti….

            —Jimmy, estamos de vacaciones. Podemos estar juntos. —Se me paró el corazón, que volvió a latirme de repente cuando continuó diciéndome—. Y me encantaría tenerte cerca todos los días del año. Déjame que te traiga una almohada y una manta. —Se levantó y fue al recibidor. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se iba, claramente contemplando el culito tan bien puesto que le hacían los vaqueros; y me preguntaba si realmente me estaba tirando los tejos o si solo lo hacía por la compañía. A juzgar por las pocas fotos que había en la casa en las que se le veía acompañado, parecía estar soltero; además, a pesar de la sensación de miedo que en un primer momento se apoderó de mí,  el gaydar no había parado de sonarme desde el mismo momento en el que me fijé en él. Nada de aquello significaba que estuviera verdaderamente interesado en mí, pero al menos parecía que tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo por mí mismo.

            Y además, parecía que quería alimentarme de nuevo. ¡Polvo garantizado!

            Casey volvió con una almohada y una manta vieja color granate que parecía de lo más suave. Al pasármela, la recibí con una notable mueca de agradecimiento.

—Tío, eres genial.

            —Descansa, Jimmy.

            Me quité los zapatos, y me alegré de que el suelo de la casa de Casey fuese normal, así no tenía que preocuparme de que la moqueta se manchase ni nada de eso. Estaba tan cansado que tan pronto como me recosté en la almohada, perdí el conocimiento. Probablemente roncaría, pero eso es lo bueno de perder el conocimiento: yo no escuchaba mis ronquidos.

 

**CUANDO** desperté, los chiles rellenos ya estaban hechos y Casey cortaba tomates para hacer una salsa casera. ¿Y de verdad aquel hombre pensaba que era mal cocinero? Recogí la manta con la que había dormido y la doblé, luego la puse encima de la almohada. Posteriormente hice una pequeña visita al baño y, por último, lo acompañé en la cocina. La cocina, que era un poco más grande que la de Michael, estaba pintada de un color tierra que me pareció mucho más agradable que la encimera blanca y violeta a la que estaba acostumbrado.

            —Hola —me saludó—. ¿Has dormido bien?

            —Como un tronco  —contesté—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

            —Casi seis horas. En realidad, esperaba que durmieses un poco más.

            —Huele demasiado bien para dormir. —Me quedé mirando todo lo que había dispuesto por la encimera—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

            —No, no te preocupes, pero podrías traer un par de cervezas.

            Al abrir el frigorífico, vi un pack de seis cervezas de la marca Stella Artois.

—Estupendo —dije mientras sacaba dos botellas. Las abrí y puse la mía encima de la mesa; a él le di la suya. O se la hubiese dado, si sus manos no hubieran estado embadurnadas de tomate, pimiento y cebolla—. Parece que vas a tener que esperar a no estar tan ocupado —dije sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

            —O podríamos compartir una —replicó él.

            —Magnífico. —Me encantó la falta de ingenio por mi parte—. Claro que podíamos hacerlo. —“Supongo que sí”, pensé yo, dando otro trago. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi garganta, y cuando finalmente bajé la botella, la mirada que me echó fue tan tremenda que me hizo temblar—. Toma.  —Le ofrecí la botella limpiándole el borde para que él bebiera… ¡sin duda merecía la pena verlo beber! Le acerqué la botella lentamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas continuaban dilatadas, dando a su mirada un cierto toque oscuro de lo más seductor. Noté cómo el muslo se me movía de manera involuntaria. Y entonces mi estómago hizo acto de presencia.

            Casey comenzó a reírse.

—Tío, ¡vaya hambre tienes!

            —Bueno —me defendí—, ya sabes qué fue lo último que comí; desde entonces no he tenido tiempo de llevarme nada a la boca.

            —Siéntate —dijo señalándome una de las sillas de aquella mesa grande y cuadrada de roble. Nunca había visto un salón con una decoración tan formal como el que tenía delante, y seguro que, estando soltero, la mayoría de las veces él era el único comensal—. La comida ya está a punto. Ya verás cómo te vas a llenar.

            —Eres todo un maestro de las indirectas —dije felicitándolo mientras tomaba asiento. Sentí cómo se me ruborizaba toda la cara e intenté controlarlo, pero, a juzgar por lo chulesco de su sonrisa, no tuve éxito. 

            —Haces que saque lo mejor de mí mismo —me respondió mientras se lavaba las manos antes de poner en la mesa un humeante plato de chiles rellenos, una fuente de ensalada con trocitos de pimientos y la salsa casera que había preparado. Se sentó enfrente y cogió su cerveza—. ¡Salud! —Entonces brindamos y bebimos un trago; luego empezamos a comer. Y a hablar.

            Me enteré de que llevaba más de un mes fijándose en mí y de que había intentado presentarse en repetidas ocasiones, pero que nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pues yo siempre estaba con Michael, con Kelly o con los dos.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras gay, y, en caso de serlo, quedaría muy raro pedirte una cita delante de tu hermano —me confesó—. Sé que ha pasado por momentos difíciles y no siempre nos vemos en el campus de la universidad. Normalmente siempre estoy en clase o en el museo. Además de profesor, también soy el director de la colección herpetológica.

            —¿Cómo? ¿Como esas serpientes disecadas y puestas en ambientes desérticos? —pregunté.

            —Algunas de ellas están muertas, pero también disponemos de un buen número de animales vivos en la colección. Además, se está investigando mucho sobre el veneno de la serpiente de cascabel, así que muchas veces les extraigo el veneno y envío muestras al departamento de biología.

            Casi se me cae el tenedor.

—Les extraes el veneno.

            —Sí.

            —Estás de coña, Casey.

            —Te juro que no –dijo con inocencia mientras se frotaba las manos—. Se dice así, extraer el veneno de la serpiente. Yo no inventé el término.

            —Madre mía. —me recosté en la silla y me quedé mirándolo—. Les extraes el veneno a las serpientes. ¡Es una locura! ¿No te da miedo que te muerdan?

            —Ya me han mordido —dijo con calma, deteniéndose unos segundos para llevarse a la boca un poco de ensalada antes de continuar hablando—. Varias veces además. Siempre tengo mucho cuidado, pero a veces pasan accidentes. En todo caso, siempre tengo el antídoto a mano.

            —Uff. —Le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, pero realmente no llegaba a comprenderlo. Había pasado por muchas situaciones peligrosas en mi vida (tenía las cicatrices como prueba de ello) pero nunca algo que hubiese hecho de manera deliberada. Excepto aquella vez con el carrito de la compra rodando por la colina… y aquella otra vez cuando le unté alcohol a mi mejor amigo que estaba borracho y luego le prendí fuego; pero aparte de eso, nunca—. Muy bien.

            Él me observaba de cerca.

—¿No te molesta?

            —Tío, es tu trabajo, no el mío. No soy yo el que tengo que levantarme todas las mañanas para ir a extraer veneno de las serpientes. En todo caso, extraigo otro veneno —corregí. Durante unos instantes, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con una sonrisa en los labios; entonces él cambió de tema.

            —¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

            —Está bien —dije con timidez mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza—. No es exactamente el trabajo que me había imaginado. De hecho, tengo un grado en Historia por la Universidad de Nueva York. Pero después, ya no supe qué más hacer y tampoco me apetecía volver a estudiar, así que desde entonces he estado de un lado para otro. —Me dio vergüenza contarle eso, ahora que lo pienso. Yo tuve que obligarme a acabar la licenciatura en Historia y él tenía un doctorado en ciencias. ¿Qué es lo que teníamos en común aparte de las circunstancias?

            Para ocultar mi vergüenza del momento, comencé a bostezar.

—Perdón, Casey, es que sigo estando un poco cansado. —En realidad  lo estaba, pero además quería irme antes de que comenzara a creer que ya no tenía nada interesante que contarle.

            Él se recostó en la silla y envolvió la botella de cerveza entre sus manos.

—Mañana también tienes día libre, ¿verdad?

            —Eso es.

            —Tengo un par de cosas que hacer por la mañana pero, ¿por qué no vienes por la noche? Podríamos ver el partido y yo podría cocinar algo.

            —¿Quién juega? —pregunté automáticamente, aunque la respuesta estaría de todos modos relacionada con el fútbol.

            —No lo sé exactamente —confesó Casey ruborizándose un poco. Lo miré y le sonreí; de repente, me sentí muchísimo más relajado—. Pero bueno, ¿te gustaría venir de todas formas?

            —Claro —contesté—. Me siento un poco culpable haciendo que tengas que alimentarme una y otra vez…

            —Me gusta cocinar —dijo—. Si de verdad te apetece venir, trae tú el postre. Algo bueno, ya sabes, nada de galletas de esas que venden las chiquillas _scout_. Parece que se han quemado de estar tanto tiempo metidas en el congelador.

            —Por favor —dije yo de manera burlona—, esas por lo menos no se derretirían estando yo por aquí. —Estaba fibroso y tenía músculos gracias a mi juventud y al trabajo físico que hacía, además, podía comer todo lo que quisiera—. Traeré algo. —Podía acercarme al restaurante _The B Line_ y ver si podía conseguir alguno de sus pasteles. Conocía a uno de los camareros, y una vez me ayudó a conseguir una tarta de chocolate alemán para el cumpleaños de Kelly, así que merecía la pena intentarlo.

            —¡Estupendo! —dijo Casey mientras sonreía, y ¡buag!, se me retorció el estómago, a lo que siguió una nueva punzada en el muslo. Era mejor que me fuera antes de que le pidiese si podía echarme de nuevo en el sofá.

            —Así que, bueno, ¿a las cuatro? —pregunté mientras me levantaba. Casey se levantó conmigo y me acompañó al sofá, donde me puse los zapatos, y luego hasta la puerta.

            —Llegaré sobre las dos, así que a partir de ahí, cuando quieras. Cuanto antes mejor. —Abrió la puerta y yo me adelanté hasta el rellano. Nos miramos y permanecimos en silencio, pero no fue para nada incómodo.

            —Buenas noches —dije finalmente.

            —Que descanses, Jimmy. Hasta mañana.

            —¡Eso es! —Me giré y bajé las escaleras. No oí cerrarse la puerta de Casey.

            Parece que llegué flotando al piso de Michael. Es decir, claro que estaba muerto de cansancio, pero la razón principal era que acababa de cenar con un hombre magnífico e inteligente que estaba súper bueno y que además me había invitado para que fuese al día siguiente para lo que, según yo entendí, era una cita en toda regla. Hoy había estado bien, pero lo de mañana sería algo especial, algo planeado. Casey había hecho planes conmigo, y eso me parecía de lo más genial.

            Cuando entré, cerré la puerta. Luego puse las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y me dirigí al comedor. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba la urna de Ganimedes y me quedé mirándola. La pitón estaba enroscada como haciendo una pelota, ¡qué sorpresa!, pero lo sorprendente fue que la serpiente movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba yo. Su cabeza, desafiante, golpeó el cristal del terrario, y sus ojos permanecieron inmóviles, sin pestañear. Tampoco sabía si las serpientes pestañeaban, pero en caso afirmativo, esta parecía no hacerlo.

—Muy buenas, Gani.

            De repente, simulando algún tipo de bostezo, la pitón bola abrió la boca, una boca que me pareció tremenda. Empecé a reír.

—Sí, estás tranquila y llena y tienes mucho sueño después de zamparte los ratoncitos, ¿no? Tampoco te culpo; yo también estoy cansado. —En realidad, muy cansado, pero necesitaba darme una ducha o la peste que desprendía no me dejaría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

            En ese momento, sonó mi teléfono. Me lo saqué del bolsillo y miré la pantalla. Era Michael. “Genial”, pensé. Me desplomé encima de uno de los sillones de cachemira que decoraban el salón y atendí la llamada.

—Está todo bien en el piso, la serpiente está bien, y no se ha matado a nadie ni se ha quemado nada.

            —Jimmy….

            —Yo también estoy bien, por cierto. Cabreado contigo pero, por lo demás, estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Kelly?

            —Está dormida —dijo mi hermano en voz baja—. Está bien, a ella le gusta estar aquí.

            Bueno, eso no sonó del todo bien.

—Y… ¿a ti no?

            Michael hizo un sonido como de agobio y luego se quedó en silencio, un silencio que se alargó durante casi un minuto. Luego, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de decir algo, él habló:

—Nos íbamos a divorciar.

            Pestañeé ridículamente, presa del asombro.

—¿Quién iba a divorciarse?

            —Stacy y yo. Estábamos en trámites. Nos habíamos distanciado el uno del otro, ella quería regresar a casa, a Connecticut, y yo quería quedarme en Arizona, ya casi ni nos tocábamos… Una semana antes del accidente, decidimos que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Hablamos con un abogado, hablamos de la custodia compartida. Ella le dijo a los padres que volvería. Y entonces… murió.

            Dios. Qué fuerte, ese viaje había debido ser como el viaje al infierno.

—¿Y Kelly no sabía nada?

            —No, aún no sabe nada —dijo Michael—. Y los padres de Stacy creen que no es buena idea que yo me quede con Kelly si su hija estaba arreglando los trámites para la separación. Quieren solicitar la custodia de la niña.

            —¿Cómo? —dije riendo sin creérmelo del todo—. ¿Cómo esperan hacerse con la custodia de la niña siendo tú el padre?

            —Tienen copias de todos mis horarios de trabajo, todas mis clases, todo. Stacy se las envió. Dicen que no paso todo el tiempo que debería con Kelly y pueden probar que no me ocupo lo suficiente de ella.

            —Mierda —dije con firmeza—. Eres un buen padre. Siempre estás haciendo cosas con Kelly y siempre vienes a cenar con ella y a darle las buenas noches. Además, tampoco la estás dejando sola o con una niñera a la que apenas conoces cuando no puedes estar aquí. Yo también soy familia, de ti y de ella, y siempre estoy aquí, así que puedes decírselo a ellos y que se jodan, Michael.

            Michael permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente—, por ayudarnos. Por estar ahí cuando Kelly te necesita y por mudarte y aceptar un trabajo que sé que no te gusta, para tener libres las mañanas y las noches. Sé que nunca antes te lo he agradecido y eso también ha sido un descuido bastante grave por mi parte. Tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte.

            —¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora? —le pregunté entre risas—. Porque este tipo de declaraciones sentimentales no son lo tuyo, pero si quiere seguir diciéndome lo estupendo que soy, no seré yo quien te pare.

            —Qué capullo  —respondió Michael, de nuevo convertido en el hermano mayor que conocía y que tanto quería—. Y, por cierto, no hay ningún bicho por aquí, sobre todo porque la madre de Stacy es alérgica a los bichos y siempre tienen mucho cuidado con eso.

            —Alérgica a los bichos. Si fuese alérgico a los bichos, antes preferiría morir encerrado en la casa que salir a la calle. Además, me encanta salir al campo—. Qué bien que Kelly no ha heredado esa alergia.

            —Pues sí.

            Seguimos hablando durante un rato más antes de despedirnos. Cuando colgamos, yo continué mirando la pantalla del móvil, extremadamente cansado, aliviado y desconcertado a la vez. Esa era probablemente la primera vez que Michael me pedía perdón, y también que me daba las gracias por algo. Siempre gusta escuchar esas cosas, pero deseé que me las hubiera dicho por otra razón y no porque estuviera desmoralizado porque sus malditos suegros querían apartarlo de su hija.

            Me relajé y me fui a la ducha. Michael estará bien. No dejaría que nadie lo apartara de Kelly. Además, yo también estaba considerando la idea de establecerme cerca de ellos en un futuro. Quizás estuviese incluso deseándolo, siempre y cuando eso me permitiese tener a Casey un poco más cerca. Su compañía era algo excepcional.

            Cuando acabé de ducharme, me quedé dormido, no sin antes haber dado algunas vueltas en la cama. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me miré en el espejo del baño y decidí que había llegado la hora de ponerme guapo. Mi pelo, fino y oscuro, parecía el de una alimaña, y necesitaba pelarme; mi cara, aniñada y con forma de corazón (mi estúpida cara en forma de corazón que tanto gustaba a mi madre y que tanto envidiaban mis hermanas) necesitaba un afeitado urgente. Mis cejas, de color marrón, parecían más bien dos cortes a causa del sueño, pero un poco de tiempo y dos buenos chutes de café solucionarían el problema. No es que a Casey le importara la pinta que yo llevaba, pero ese día iba a ser como una cita de verdad, una cita como esas que no he tenido en meses, y quería estar guapo para el momento.

            Me masajeé un poco la zona de debajo de los ojos… El resultado era mucho mejor que antes. Quería estar espléndido.

            Hice huevos revueltos con tostadas y queso para desayunar y me bebí una jarra entera de café negro. En mi casa hubiese tenido que enfrentarme a aquellas tiesas galletitas _scout_ y tampoco tenía cafetera, pero la casa de Michael lo tenía todo, era una casa completamente equipada. Cafés expresos, latte macchiatos, lo tenía todo con solo pulsar un botón, pero la última vez que intenté experimentar yo solo sin la supervisión de Michael, acabé cargándome el vaporizador para hacer el café y me hice una quemadura de segundo grado, así que mejor dejaría que Michael me enseñase a hacerlo cuando regresara de su viaje.

            Durante el resto de la mañana estuve vistiéndome, intentando que me hicieran un corte de pelo decente y yendo al restaurante _The B Line_ para que Perry me consiguiese una de aquellas tartas tan ricas de frambuesas y ruibarbo. Por mi parte, esperaba poder pasar un largo rato disfrutando de la compañía de Casey Bradshaw.

            Cuando se hizo de noche, aún tenía que esperar unas dos horas. Estuve haciendo zapping delante del televisor durante algún tiempo, dando pequeños golpecitos con los dedos de los pies en el suelo hasta que, finalmente, sentí que me daban calambres por el tobillo. Está bien, estaba un poquito nervioso. Quizás el hecho de estar adorablemente confundido me sentaba bien; quizá las expectativas de Casey no casaban mucho con la realidad. Quizá creía que no tenía la mente mucho más lúcida que cuando estaba despierto y aburrido. Quizá…

            Tuve que parar o acabaría dándome una bofetada a mí mismo. Eché una mirada al teléfono: aún tenía que esperar una hora y media. Y bueno, me di otra ducha. Al menos así me distraería otra media hora.

            En el momento en que subí las escaleras con la tarta, estaba casi temblando de incertidumbre. En mi opinión, me veía bien (no tenía ningún agujero en la ropa, llevaba unos vaqueros bastante decentes, el peinado que llevaba era estiloso, me había afeitado, y además olía a _Irish Spring_ , el único champú que pude encontrar aparte del gel de baño de Kelly, con fragancia de arcoíris… No sabía muy bien a qué se suponían que olían los arcoíris, pero me negué a utilizarlo por principios morales. Llamé a la puerta con cierto nerviosismo y, tras unos segundos, Casey apareció ante mí.

            Dios mío, estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una camisa verde oscuro con botones hasta abajo metida por dentro de los pantalones, para presumir de silueta. Sus rizos, rojizos, eran perfectos, todos ellos bien peinados, y se había arremangado las mangas para presumir también de sus músculos. Olía a asado casero, una comida que, dicho sea de paso, olía fenomenal.

—Hola —dije con cierta timidez—. He traído….

            No pude acabar de decirle lo que había traído porque, de repente, sentí sus manos tirándome de los hombros para que entrase. Entonces, sentí su boca sobre la mía, y me olvidé de sus manos, me olvidé de todo menos de la textura de sus labios, unos labios suaves, cálidos, insistentes y hambrientos que me requerían. ¡Joder, querían devorarme!

            Con la mano que tenía libre, rodeé a Casey por la cintura, olvidando que tenía que sujetar la tarta mientras nos dirigíamos, sin parar de besarnos, a su dormitorio. Me besaba ardientemente, recorriéndome los dientes con su lengua, que se retorcía dentro de mí. Tenía una lengua perfecta, y deseaba que me lamiera y se retorciera en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Entonces, dejé la tarta encima del sofá y lo agarré con la otra mano, con la que le recorrí el cabello; mientras tanto, lo apretujaba contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. La tenía dura, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado esperando y pensando en mí mientras cocinaba.

            —Al dormitorio —dijo con un gemido cuando ya no pudo más. Yo también di un pequeño gemido y lo retuve pidiéndole otro beso, otro que nos permitiese continuar andando. Fuimos moviéndonos como ciegos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, momento en el que yo caí hasta la altura del sofá. Una vez en su habitación, yo me retiré y me agaché para quitarme la camisa y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

            —Tío… ¿qué es eso? —Tenía un terrario encima de un armario de madera de cerezo, y dentro había un lagarto de unos treinta centímetros que tenía la cabeza en forma de cuña y cubierta de lo que parecían pinchos.

            —Esa es Ivonne. Es una pogona.

            —Creía que lo tuyo eran las serpientes.

            —También —murmuró acercándose a mi cuello con sus cálidos labios humedecidos. Con las manos, que me había metido por debajo de la camisa, fue escudriñando la base de mi columna—. Serpientes… lagartos….  todo lo que vienen siendo reptiles.

            —¿Y de verdad se llama lagarto pogona? —dije con una risita—. Y le dijiste a mi sobrina que se comprase una pitón bola, además… Tu trabajo suena un tanto pornográfico.

            Casey me chupaba con fuerza el cuello, como queriendo chuparme la sangre.

—Todo puede ser un tanto pornográfico si se está con la persona adecuada. Excepto las historias sosas y secas —dijo como haciéndome burla.

            —¡Oh, suena como si me estuvieras retando!

            —Enséñame lo que sabes hacer, Jimmy.

            Puse su cabeza junto a la mía y lo besé con fuerza, sin lengua, justo antes de apartarlo para despojarme de mi camisa. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo de lo más apetecible, pero me divirtió el hecho de ver cómo Casey paraba de desnudarse por el simple hecho de verme a mí. Me descalcé y me quité los calcetines, y también los bóxers; entonces, me arrodillé ante él en el suave tacto de la moqueta. Él seguía luchando con su cinturón, que lo distraía, así que pasé a la acción.

            —La Historia también es sexy —le dije mientras lo miraba desde el suelo. Le aparté las manos del cinturón y se lo quité, después empecé a desabrocharle los botones desde arriba—. Por ejemplo la Constitución. Establece y defiende nuestras libertades y comienza de manera impresionante. Nosotros, el Pueblo… —Le desabroché lentamente los pantalones e incliné la cabeza; con la boca, recorrí de arriba abajo toda la erección, que tomaba forma por debajo de sus gayumbos—… de los Estados Unidos, a fin de formar una unión… —Hice una pausa para lamerle la zona del glande, que ya empezaba a humedecerse—, más perfecta, establecer Justicia… —Le bajé el pantalón por debajo de sus muslos junto con los calzoncillos, quedando al descubierto la polla por la que me moría.

            —Asegurar la tranquilidad interior. —Respiré unos instantes, transfigurado ante el espectáculo. La cabeza de su polla, rosada e hinchada, mostraba algunas gotas de líquido presemiótico; y su piel, suave y clara, estaba salpicada de lunares. Tenía los huevos parcialmente cubiertos por ricitos de color rojo oscuro que parecían decorar todo su cuerpo, y la cosa era delgada, pero laaaarga. ¡Fantástico! Lo lamí entero de arriba abajo mientras Casey gemía y enterraba sus dedos en mi pelo.

            —Atender a la defensa común… —murmuraba yo con cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que alcancé la parte superior, que fui besando y embadurnando mis labios con su sabor. Mi lengua se adelantó atrevida a probar el manjar—. Fomentar el bienestar general… —Y ahí tuve que parar de hablar porque, de repente, me la metí en la boca, tan profundo como podía, engullendo su aterciopelada dureza y creyendo que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Casey, por último, juró la Constitución y me abrazó aún más fuerte, y me encantó. Volví a chuparle todo, de arriba abajo, con cierto ritmo, hasta que me aparté.

            —Y obtener, tanto para nosotros como para nuestros descendientes, las bendiciones de la Libertad. —Le froté las manos por el culo desnudo y lo empujé hacia delante, impregnando mi recién afeitada cara de líquido presemiótico; después, con la boca, le acaricié toda la zona púbica—. Ordenamos y establecemos esta Constitución para los Estados Unidos de América. —Miré a Casey y sonreí—. ¿Continúo con el Artículo Uno o pasamos ya al plato fuerte?

            —El plato fuerte —dijo Casey con unos ojos tan oscuros y tan grandes que casi había desaparecido el azul de sus pupilas—. Por favor.

            Mmm… Por favor y todo, me gustó eso. Le empujé por las caderas y cayó sobre la cama, desprendiéndose de su ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnudo, gloriosamente desnudo. Dios, nunca había estado con nadie que estuviera tan bueno como él, que tuviese un sabor y un olor tan especial y que me quisiera tanto como el hombre que tenía delante. Me metí entre sus piernas, le cogí una de sus manos y la volví a llevar a mi cabeza, y luego me lié con su magnífica polla. Bradshaw estaba empapado de líquido, un fluido dulce y pringoso que embadurnaba todo su sexo, que yo saboreé y devoré en mi intento de que se corriera. Luego tendríamos tiempo de tranquilizarnos, de hacernos mimos y fantasear, pero ahora, en el fulgor del momento, solo deseaba una cosa: que se corriese.

            Mientras chupaba su polla, le apretaba los testículos. Con la otra mano, iba acariciando la zona de debajo de los huevos. Casey no paraba de gemir, mientras me peinaba el cabello con la yema de sus dedos. No me empujaba la cabeza para que le diera más placer, pero me hacía saber lo contento que estaba de otras formas; por ejemplo, susurrándome—. Sí, sí, eso es, Jimmy, sí, uff…  —Hasta que supe que estaba a punto de correrse, momento en el que empecé a chupársela sin contemplaciones.

            Como una cascada, los fluidos inundaron mi boca, mientras él exhalaba y jadeaba como un animal, como si hubiese chocado con la pared y estuviera a punto de morir. Lo dejé seco, me lo tragué todo y fui lamiéndole con la lengua hasta dejarle la zona limpia; entonces, cuando por fin pareció recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración, me di cuenta de las ganas que tenía de correrme.

—Casey….

            —Aquí estoy —dijo tirando de mí hasta que alcancé la altura de su torso—. Eso es —dijo mientras me acomodaba, a cuatro patas, por encima de su cabeza—. Eso es lo que quiero que hagas conmigo.

            ¡Vaya! Y creía yo que la Constitución era sexy…

—Abre… —le dije. Entonces él abrió la boca y yo, despacio, me introduje hasta su garganta. ¡Dios! ¡Me encantaba! Después del orgasmo, Casey estaba más que relajado, tranquilo, limpio y listo para mí. Comencé a mover lentamente las caderas, disfrutando de la sensación que me producía su lengua, sus labios, y el filo de sus dientes. Con las manos, me acariciaba los muslos, invitándome a continuar, así que el movimiento de mis caderas se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido, hasta que vi que Casey casi no podía respirar, gimiendo como una puta y disfrutando del momento a más no poder. Empecé a palparle el rostro con una de mis manos; quería sentir su cara, la tensión de su mandíbula, hasta que finalmente me aparté para pajearme y descargar toda mi excitación ante él.

            —Casey —pronuncié su nombre como si fuese un regalo del cielo, algo demasiado bueno para mí, pero que sin duda era mío. Tras unos segundos, me eché a su lado, momento en el que Casey se volvió y me arropó entre sus brazos. Personalmente, no me consideraba ningún peluche poscoital, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar si era Casey quien me lo pedía. Se volvió hacia mí, enterró la nariz en mi cuello y fue besándome toda la zona que había dejado marcada anteriormente. Finalmente suspiró de felicidad.

            —Ayer tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo…

            —Deberíamos haberlo hecho —dije asintiendo coherentemente—. Sin duda, sí.

            —Me encanta cuando eres elocuente.

            —Ya lo sé —dije presumidamente. Entonces fruncí el ceño y olfateé el ambiente—. ¿Se está quemando algo?

            Por un momento, Casey permaneció impasible.

—¡¡Mierda!! —Lleno de energía, saltó de la cama y se dirigió al recibidor. Lo observé mientras se iba, disfrutando de las vistas.

            El asado era incomible, así que terminamos comiéndonos la tarta y unas judías verdes para cenar; fue probablemente la mejor cena de mi vida.

 

**SEIS MESES** después, yo seguía viviendo en Tucson, trabajando durante el turno de noche (solo que ahora era jefe, que es mucho mejor) y ayudando a Michael a cuidar de Kelly. Además, después de acceder a librarse de Ivonne a cambio de mi compañía, también vivía con Casey. Por alguna extraña razón, me parecía asqueroso practicar sexo delante de cualquier animal, y tampoco me ayudaba a superarlo el hecho de que Ivonne hinchase toda la zona de la garganta cuando yo me acercaba, como si estuviese muriéndose por mis huesos.

            Me fui hasta la cocina y me bebí una taza de café que Casey había preparado después de vestirse con su uniforme de trabajo. Ahora que iba casi todos los fines de semana a buscar serpientes con sus alegres y joviales alumnos, había conseguido un bronceado de lo más bonito por sus brazos y su cara. A veces yo también les acompañaba, aunque solo para hacerles saber que aquel hombre ya estaba cogido, y también porque, en realidad, era bastante divertido salir de excursión con Casey, que era todo un entendido en fauna local, no solo en serpientes y lagartos. La última vez que fuimos de excursión, por ejemplo, vimos una pareja de zorritos, y yo esperaba ver algún coatí en algún momento.

            —¿Has oído eso de que las mujeres que acaban de ovular son las mejores a la hora de encontrar serpientes? —le dije después de limpiarme parte del barro y la suciedad—. Es un hecho probado. Alguien hizo un estudio científico al respecto.

            Casey puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tanto Dillon como yo estaremos bien.

            —Solo estoy diciendo que quizá deberías invitar a Christy a ir con vosotros. Especialmente si está en su fase lútea.

            —Creo que si estás tan interesado en la búsqueda de serpientes deberías venir tú mismo y participar en la causa.

            —Lo haría, sabes que lo haría, pero ese día tengo que llevar a Kelly a sus clases de equitación, y Michael está en sus jornadas de verano. —Estaba impartiendo un curso sobre cuidados terapéuticos durante los primeros meses del verano, lo que significaba que yo tenía que quedarme al cuidado de Kelly todas las mañanas—. Pero bueno, vendremos a ver cómo extraes el veneno de las serpientes de cascabel a las tres.

            —Eso es. —Casey me pasó un plato de huevos a la campesina y se sentó a mi lado. Dejé de preocuparme y de sentirme culpable porque me hiciera la comida después de saber que, en realidad, disfrutaba cuidándome de esa manera. Además, le salía genial todo lo relacionado con los huevos—. Tu hermano nunca te perdonará que la incites a hacer esas cosas, Jimmy.

            —Bueno, en realidad me quiere —contesté yo.

            —Estoy seguro de que sí. —Se acercó un poco más y me besó, tanto, que me olvidé del desayuno—. Yo te quiero más —me dijo mientras apretaba su boca contra la mía.

            Yo sonreí.

—Es otro querer, digo yo.

            —Sí, listillo, es otro querer. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano no te quiere por tu polla.

            —Mmm —murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos, olvidando en cuestión de segundos el romanticismo—. Mmm, mierda, ¡qué espectáculo tan horrible! —Necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidar aquello, y lo necesitaba ya—. Dios mío, recuérdame por qué estoy contigo.

            Casey lanzó una carcajada y me volvió a besar.

—Porque me adoras.

            —Oh, sí.  —Abrí los ojos, miré a mi amante, y le sonreí—. Tienes toda la razón.

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sobre la autora**

 

Cari Z es una chica de Colorado que ama la nieve y la luz del sol, lo que es bueno porque viviendo ahí, a veces tiene las dos cosas el mismo día. Ha publicado historias con Storm Moon Press, Dreamspinner y Total E-Bound entre otros, y su novela Cambiando Mundos ganó un premio Arcoiris el año pasado.

Visita su blog para leer nuevas series de ficción cada semana: <http://www.carizerotica.blogspot.com.es/>

 


End file.
